los strippers, la boda y la luna de miel
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: La despedida de soltera de Lucy a comenzado, pero esa despedida de soltera no resulto ser tan común como las demás. Continuación de tus besos son solo para mi y para nadie mas.
1. Chapter 1

La despedida de soltera.

Aquí esta la continuacion de tus besos son solo para mi y para nadie mas, que varios me lo pidieron y alguien hasta queria luna de miel, realmente no me esperaba que mi one-shot tuviera mas reviews que en mi otro one-shot.

Agradecimientos al final, y sin mas a leer.

Lucy estaba revuelta en muchas emociones, entre ellas, amor, nervios,emocion y otros pero en especial etaba muy feliz, la razon, el dia en el que se casaria seria mañana, ¿con quien?, pues con quien mas que con su amor de la vida, Natsu Dragneel.

En estos momentos ella estaba en la sala de su casa, pero no estaba sola, estaba con todas sus amigas, ¿la razon?, era la septima despedida de soltera con sus amigas del alma, realmente no se esperaba que sus amigas fueran tan, tan, ella no sabia como decirlo, para que sonara muy de viejas borrachas, diria que realmente son unas pachangeras borrachas.

-Hay que ir con los strippers-decia cana mas borracha que nunca.

-No es nescesario, hip-dijo Erza que era la septima vez que estaba borracha en las siete fiestas.

-¿Pero porque?, hip,erza,hip-Ahora hablaba mirajane, la cual era su primera vez borracha.

-Porque ya estan afuera-dijo Erza mientras habria la puerta y salian unos siete chicos atractivos y musculosos con muy poca ropa se acercaban a todas las chicas de Fairy tail, menos Wendy y Levy que no fueron porque eran muy pequeñas para emborracharse, entonces cada uno se acerco a cada una de las chicas y les hicieron un bailesito sexy, las chicas solo gritaban "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" mientras algunas como cana comenzaban a desnudarse.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué, hip, ellos estan hip, enmascarados?-dijo Cana deteniendo su desnudamiento.

-Porque somos una sorpresa, solo tienen que esperar el momento-dijo uno de esos chicos, cuya voz era muy conocida para las no tan borrachas aun.

Entonces siguieron los bailes, las chicas cada vez se ponian mas y mas locas, pero habia dos chicas que no se atrevian a emborracharse, ambas por distintas razones, eran Lucy y Juvia, la razon de Lucy era que como mañana se casaba no quería quedar cruda y de mal humor, y lo peor, si se emborrachaba iba a quedar embarazada y no de Natsu, sino de otro hombre.

Y la razon de Juvia era la mas simple, si quedaba embarazada de uno de esos strippers, según ella, Gray ya no la amaria mas, y en ese instante ambas se pusieron felices ak ver que los strippers dejaban de bailar e iban a una pared, pero se sorprendieron al ver que los enmascarados se acercaban a ellas dos, era una doble pareja, dos strippers y dos chicas, Lucy y Juvia sudaron frio.

Mente de Juvia.

No esto no le puede estar pasando a Juvia, van a violar a Juvia y Juvia despues quedara embarazada de un bueno para nada, aunque juvia debe admitir que es muy sexy, muy musculoso, Juvia no puede creer lo que esta pasando aquí, Juvia se esta enamorando de un cualquiera, pero Juvia no sabe porque, pero ese cuerp sexy se le hace muy familiar, no, no puede ser, es el compañero de Gray-sama, ese de pelo blanco, pero como a Juvia se le hace un rarito e intento separa a Juvia de Gray-sama con esa apuesta que hizo con Gray-sama, un momento, Gray-sama aposto a Juvia, eso quiere decir que a Gray-sama ya no ama a Juvia, el ya sabia lo que iba a pasar esta noche y termino con Juvia antes de que comenzaran, si no nos hubieramos topado con ese apostador , Juvia no estaria sufriendo de esta situacion Juvia debe golpar a ese tonto de cabello blanco que se vuelve loco solo porque le digo que no me diga Juvia-chan.

O puede ser que sea ese tal sugarboy quiere matar a Juvia porque Juvia es la rival en el amor de sugarboy, ahora Juvia no sabe si golpear a este hombre, o salir huyendo a los brasos de Gray-sama y pedirle perdon por casi serle infiel, y después Gray-sama perdonara a Juvia y le dira que si quiere tener relaciones con juvia y Juvia aceptara, luego de eso Gray-sama llevara a juvia a la cama, y despues juvia y Gray-sama se desnudaran y luego (ya no puedo seguir pero ustedes se lo imaginaran).

Fin de los pensamientos pervertidos de Juvia.

En esos momentos Juvia estaba toda roja, cualquiera pensaria que estaba roja porque tenia a un chico solo en ropa interior frente a ella, pero la verdad era que estaba asi porque estaba teniendo pensamientos no aptos para menores de edad.

-¿Estas lista para ver mi cara?-Dijo el stripper que estaba cerca de Juvia con una voz muy seductora.

Juvia no sabia que hacer ni decir, estaba en shock era como si se quedara enbobada en esos instantes.

-Pobre Juvia, Y eso que se veia que amba mucho a Gray-Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Lucy en ese momento.

Entonces el stripper que estaba cerca de Juvia comenzo a tacorla en lugares en los que no da la luz del sol, juvia se habia quedado aun mas en shock, en ese presiso momento el stripper comenzo a quitarse la mascara, Juvia estaba poniendo la mayor atencion posible, nesecitaba saber quien la habia manoseado, por asi decirlo, y entonces el stripper estaba a media cara solo se le veian los labios.

-¿Qui-qui-qui-quien eres?-pregunto Juvia con la cara tres veses mas roja que el cabello de Erza.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?-pregunto de nuevo con voz seductura, que estremecio aun mas a Juvia.

En esos momentos todas las que estaban borrachas solo tenian en la mente ciertas palabras: Juvia suertuda va a tener la mejor noche de su vida y nosotras ni novio tenemos, todas las chicas tenian la envidia mas grande que tuvieron en sus vidas.

Fue entonces que el stripper siguio quitandose la mascara, faltaban unos 2 centimetros para que se quitara la mascara, (imaginense en camara lenta) ahora solo le faltaban los ojos y el cabello, Juvia ya queria saber quien era el que la había manoseado.

Ahora solo se quito la mascar de un tiron dejando ver su rostro, todas las chicas solo observaban la escena con la boca abierta, el "stripper" era pelinegro, tenia un collar que al final tenía una forma como de una espada, a Juvia le salieron los ojos, el corazon y hasta la lengua en forma de corazon de amor.

-Gray-sama-entonces Juvia se le avento a Gray y comenzo a besarlo muy apasionadamente, el beso duro medio minuto aproximadamente, cuando se separaron se miraron con la cara sonrojada, jadeantes y muy nerviosos.

-Lucy, te importa si nos prestas tu cuarto por un momento-el comentario hizo enloquecer a las chicas y empezaron a imaginarse cosas muy, pero muy pervertidas.

-Claro, pueden pasar-dijo Lucy muy roja, ellos habian dicho prestanos tu cuarto pensando que nadie se daria cuenta de que iban a hacer ciertas cosas.

Despues de que entraron a la habitacion, se escucharon gemidos muy, pero muy fuertes y debes en cuando se escuchaba un "gray-sama" o un "mmh juvia", las mujeres no podian estar tranquilas, ¿Quién diria que la despedida de soltera de Lucy iba a traer tal sorpresa de parte del pelinegro?

-Oye Lucy, para la otra despedida de soltera me consiges un novio stripper para mi-decia Erza muy pervertida.

Pero todas observavan al stripper frente a Lucy, este se había quedado inmovil todo este tiempo, ahora solo faltaba el sttripper de Lucy, ¿Qué sorpresa le esperaria a Lucy ahora?

Continuara…..

Jajajaja, como veran este fic no solo trata de la boda de Lucy, tambien trata de la despedida de soltera, quize hacer el Gruvia primero porque hasta ahora solo tengo momentos Nalu, solo tengo el momento Gruvia en el capitulo tres de fairy vacaciones que apenas va a la mitad.

Agradecimientos a:

MajoDragneel: Jejejeje si eso se me ocurrio cuando una prima me hizo eso, Gracias por el review.

LucyPokemon: No se si esto cuenta como uno de lo que quieres que suba, Gracias por el Review.

Celeste32:La boda vendra unos capis mas adelante, review agradecido.

ASay20: El final estuvo rapido porque luego se me iba a salir cosas de mas, grscias por animarme con tu review.

Gabe logan: Si se que me salieron muy OC pero no pude evitarlo, gracias a ti tambien por el review.

Kaoruko Hina: Realmente le iba a poner nos casamos mañana, pero luego no iba a poder hacer este, garcias por el review

TheHinata: Aquí esta la boda, y gracias por agregarlo a tus favs, gracias por el review.

¿Quién sera el stripper de Lucy?, ¿Las demas tambien tendran sus strippers? ¿Cómo habran sido las otras seis despedidas de soltera?

Se despide miner1144.


	2. Los otros 2 strippers y la boda

Capitulo 2: Los otros dos strippers.

Hellooooo los lectores de este fic, se que dije que subiría este capitulo el martes, de hace mucho tiempo pero es lo mismo de siempre, el colegio.

Adevertencia: Capitulo corto,en comparación con el anterior, no quiero que se me salga de mas.

Pero bueno ya no los aburro.

A leer.

* * *

Después de que Gray y Juvia se fueran al cuarto a hacer sus cochinadas todos tenían la mirada en el hombre frente a Lucy.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando, de seguro debe ser un sueño-pensaba Lucy en esos momentos.

-¿No quieres ir tu también al cuarto?-pregunto el stripper que estaba frente a Lucy.

-¡Aléjate pervertido, mañana me caso!-grito Lucy golpeando al stripper en sus partes intimas.

Y el stripper de pronto estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y agarrándose sus partes como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que hizo que las chicas miraran a la parte donde se estaba agarrando el stripper.

-No puede ser esta excitado-grito Erza, lo cual hizo que Lucy tuviera aun mas miedo porque esas palabras la hicieron pensar que se había excitado con ella-Entonces yo excito al otro-y se lanzo contra el otro y el ultimo stripper enmascarado, claro excitándolo en el proceso.

-Pero mi amor ¿Por qué me golpeas, que acaso no quieres tener hijos?-pregunto el stripper aun retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo de la habitación.

-No me digas mi amor-dijo Lucy arrinconándose en un rincón de la pared.

-Maldita Lucy, tiene a un muchacho ancho delante de ella y no aprovecha la oportunidad de serle infiel a Natsu, yo ya lo hubiera hecho-dijo mira con su lado pervertido.

-¿Y porque se supone que Lucy me va a ser infiel?-pregunto el "stripper" dejando con la boca abierta a todas, sobre todo a Lucy.

-¿Entonces tu eres Natsu?-pregunto Lucy, a lo que el "stripper" asintió-pruébalo-dijo Lucy con voz seria.

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundido el stripper.

-Anda pruébalo, quítate la mascara, vamos, pero ya-dijo Lucy muy amenazante haciendo temblar a todos lo presentes, menos a los besucones, temblar.

-Esta bien-dijo el stripper quitándose la mascara de golpe, demostrando que efectivamente era Natsu Dragneel-ves, si soy tu futuro esposo.

-Natsu no sabes como lo siento, casi hago que no tengamos hijos-dijo Lucy corriendo hacía Natsu para abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes mi amor, siempre que seas tu no hay problema-dijo Natsu aun muy adolorido, pero entonces una idea se le vino a la mente, que por cierto era muy raro en el, y quiso aprovechar la situación-¿Por qué no mejor hacemos hijos antes de que se me acabe el efecto?

-NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO¡-Grito Lucy a Natsu.

-Maldita Lucy, porque nunca aprovecha la situación?-dijo Cana.

-Ella es una suertudota, pero Erza no se queda atrás-dijo Mira apuntando a la mencionada que ya estaba en ropa interior.

-Pero porque no Lucy? Acaso ya no me amas?-pregunto Natsu con cara de perro a medio morir.

-No es eso, es solo que, es que es muy vergonzoso-dijo Lucy muy sonrojada.

-Es solo que?-pregunto Natsu ya poniéndose de pie.

-Es que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio-dijo Lucy aun más avergonzada que antes.

-No puede ser Lucy es una aburrida, si me dijeran eso ya no seria virgen-dijo Mira, después volteo a los besucones-pero Erza si sabe aprovechar la oportunidad-pero se sorprendió al ver quienes era el stripper-O por dios es Jellal-pero después puso una sonrisa pervertida-Pero no pidan el cuarto, esta ocupado-pero eso no les importo.

-Ahora Natsu ¿podrías decirme que hacen aquí?-pregunto Lucy a su futuro esposo.

-Pues en las despedidas de soltera se necesitan strippers, pero yo no iba a permitir que te bailara cualquiera-dijo Natsu acariciando el cabello de Lucy mientras esta se sonrojaba-Te ves linda.

-¿Eh?

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas-Lucy iba a hablar pero fue callada por un beso de Natsu-eres la mas hermosa.

-Natsu, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Y que es Lucy?

-Tal vez no quiera hacer el amor, pero, un baile no me caería nada mal-Dijo Lucy haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo Gray y Juvia que andaban en la acción se pararon al escuchar eso, también Erza y Jellal pararon de besarse al escuchar eso.

-¿Estas segura Lucy?-pregunto Natsu a lo que Lucy solo asintió-entonces ¿en donde quieres que te baile?

-En el baño-susurro para que nadie la escuchara.

Y entonces ambos se fueron, y Erza y Jellal hicieron lo mismo, solo que ellos fueron a la cocina.

-Es obvio que harán mas que eso-dijo Mira cayendo al suelo por su ebriedad.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en las preparaciones de la novia.

-Lucy estaba aun mas nerviosa que ayer, es decir, quien no estaría así porque se casara en unas cuantas horas?

-Lucy quieres calmarte, vas a arruinar el vestido-dijo Erza con un vestido rojo muy revelador que tenia una rosa en un costado-hasta a mi me pones nerviosa y yo no soy la que se va a casar-sin embargo Lucy la ignoro, y esto hizo que Erza se sintiera mal, que digo mal, hasta se arrincono mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba-Mátenme, si mi mejor amiga me ignora ya no vale la pena vivir.

-Vamos Erza, no exageres, Lucy solo esta muy nerviosa-dijo Levi.

-Pero, soy un fantasma? Ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí.

-Eso no es cierto, verdad lu-chan?-dijo Levi, sin embargo también fue ignorada, y se puso a un lado de Erza con la misma aura deprimente-Soy un fantasma, o que?

-Jajajajajaja se la creyeron jajajaja-Reía Lucy como nunca lo había hecho.

-Entonces, si nos escuchaste?-preguntaron ambas volteando y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Claro-entonces ambas fueron a abrazarlas, sin embargo la puerta comenzó a abrirse (imagínenselo en cámara lenta) las chicas miraban la puerta con atención, esperando que la persona que entarara mostrara su rostro, sin embargo, al ver una cabellera rosada asomarse por la puerta, Erza y Levi salieron corriendo a patear a el peli rosado.

-Intrusooooooooooooooo-gritaron ambas mientras pateaban a Natsu.

-¿Pero porque me golpean?-pregunto Natsu tirado en el pasillo, y Erza y Levi cerraron la puerta de golpe.

-Pero que te pasa?, ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda es de mala suerte-dijo Erza.

Ahora vete, la boda va a comenzar y Lucy aun no esta lista-dijo Levi empujando a Natsu para que se fuera.

Ya después de que corrieran a Natsu entraron a la habitación.

-Me vio?-pregunto Lucy escondida en un rincón.

-No, no te vio, ahora tenemos que acabar de arreglarte-dijeron tomando a Lucy y empujándola a una silla y terminaron de arreglarla en 4 minutos, tardaron menos que maquillista profesionales.

Y asi paso lo que restaba de tiempo para que comenzara la boda, los invitados ya estaban en sus asientos esperando la llegada de la novia, y claro, el novio estaba mas impaciente que todos, el ya quería dar el si, besar a Lucy y después la fiesta, y por ultimo la luna de miel.

Entonces comenzó a sonar la música, anunciando que la novia estaba por llegar, y las puertas se abrieron, dándole paso a la novia, acompañada por el maestro Makarov, quien se aguantaba las ganas de llorar de felicidad, y Natsu, se quedo totalmente embobado, la miraba con cautela, como si quisiera secuestrarla ahí mismo, pero no podía, Erza estaba ahí.

Y lo primero que paso por la mente de Natsu en esos instantes fue...

_Hermosa._

* * *

Perdon por la demora pero e estado muy ocupado, tengo exámenesm, me rompi el brazo, y tengo que ir a pedir dulces a haloween XDDDDDDDD, no es cierto, asusto a los niños para que me den sus dulces, tampoco, lo que hago es esto, como yo los doy digo, uno para ti uno para mi, y asi.

A y estuve pensándolo, como serán cuatro capítulos tendrán que esperar, claro no tanto como ahora.

Se despide A-Z Miner117744 A-Z..


End file.
